


This is for twitter to find a Naruto if one is interested!

by Vyssini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Shippuden, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyssini/pseuds/Vyssini
Summary: Narusasu!Bascially this post is because in a few days I'm going to make a Sasuke RP account on twitter. It's been 4 years since I've written him on that platform and I'm looking to see if anyone will write with me! Details below I guess.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	This is for twitter to find a Naruto if one is interested!

It's been awhile since I've written Sasuke on twitter, but after recently doing a rewatch on the series I've gained muse for his character. I'll be making an account for him soon, and I didn't know if maybe someone who writes as Naruto would be interested in RPing with me.  
It can be platonic or Narusasu, I just want to get something going with the bond between them. They are definitely my otp and I am a bitch for emotional rollercoasters, dark themes, angst, feelings and everything in between. I am also open to doing any of the timelines, pre-ship, shippuden, post-war etc and even AU'S.

If you are familiar with writing on twitter and would like to plan something with me, please, PLEASE leave a comment or send me a message.


End file.
